


Human

by twinkbin



Series: Ex Machina [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, loosely not so loosely based on deus ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkbin/pseuds/twinkbin
Summary: In a world where nothing is what it seems.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First: Hi.  
> Second: It took me a damn long time to get my writing kick back somehow. 
> 
> Anyways I returned and I return with something I actually don't really like writing somehow, that being angst. [eh eh ehehe] It's loosely, not so loosely, based on the Deus Ex video-game series.  
> \- If you're a person familiar with that, then I think you can imagine the vague world-building sketching and what this is about.  
> \- If you're a person unfamiliar with this, I will explain some key-points at the bottom of this work. 
> 
> Okay, enough talking let's start reading.

The golden sunset glow spreads across the skyscrapers. Overtime they only expanded in height, becoming higher and higher each passing year. When he casted his eyes over the balcony, his stomach churned, the height making this seem unrealistic. Nothing is as it was before, when buildings were high and dense, but not to the point there were bridges between towers, some stacked above each other. People want to live high up, seeing the sun reflecting, instead of being stuck in the sinister alleys from the low. What happens down there, better stays… there.

He leans more over the railing, lighting up a cigarette between his fingers. It still freaks him out they aren’t exactly his. His breath hitches for a moment before bringing it to his lips, inhaling the smoke. The burn is still there, along with rush of the nicotine to his brains. It’s enough to remember his humanity, maybe not the human he was before, but he still is. There is still flesh on his bones... or at least there were there is still bone left. When the burning sensation becomes painful, he exhales deeply, letting all the toxic gas out of his system again. 

Footsteps cautiously approach him, but he didn’t feel the urge to glance back, knowing exactly who appeared there. 

“You’re overthinking again,” the peaceful voice behind him stated. He rolled his eyes upwards, watching the last clouds are floating, a soft white painted against all the gold. A small smile creeped on his lips, while a low chuckle left his mouth. 

“I didn’t know you could do that, Taekwoon” he replied, slowly turning to cast a glance over his shoulder. 

“Read your mind? It’s not in my capabilities. Reading your body language, on the flipside is as easy as a book, Wonshik,” Taekwoon answered contemplative, pronouncing his name clearly. 

“Tell me more.”

“You’re smoking again. All you want is to feel like you used to be before all this. Your mind wanders off to the live down, where you have to watch your sixes or your throat will be slit over,” Taekwoon continues, crossing his arms behind his back while taking measured steps forward to the railing. 

“That was a gruesome way to phrase the last bit, but you might be awfully right,” Wonshik muttered, changing his position, making him lean sideways against the railing, cigarette balancing over it. He tipped his finger on the end, making the ashes fall gracefully down, into the darkness. He never quite comprehended the man, more specifically the reason they got to this point together. 

“You need to let your anger out. Surpressing it will only make it worse,” the raven-haired remarked, his small, feline eyes scanning the steel constructions around them. 

“Should I be more like you? Punching in walls when everything goes against?” Wonshik snarled, looking away from the man to the inside of their complex. The chilly breeze hits his bare chest, giving him goosebumps. If he could only feel them again on his arms; see how the tiny hairs stand up. 

“The incident was a single occasion, you know that,” Taekwoon insisted in an icy tone, glancing to the silver haired man next to him from the corners of his eyes, “I know how you feel. You’re angry – no – you’re enraged. You feel as if they have turned you into a monster, while we both know it was for a greater ca-.”

“Greater cause? Are you calling this a greater cause?” Wonshik interrupted him, the cigarette dropping from his fingers onto the concrete of their balcony, holding his hands in front of their faces. Taekwoon stayed silent, just focusing his eyes on Wonshik’s arms. 

Instead of limbs made out of muscle-tissue, flesh, skin and bones, a pair of carbonized cybernetic arm prostheses, created from light-weighted metals and polymers. Electro-stimulated cables – myomers as they are called – replace the musculature a normal person would have. Only these arms exceeded in power. The ability to punch through concrete walls scared him to say the least. Even if they treat him nicely, he never wished for this to begin with. 

“You were dying, Wonshik. You lost too much blood,” Taekwoon finally exhaled, also turning away from the scenery of the sun sinking finally behind the horizon. 

“You should have let me die instead of giving me these,” he concluded, ready to walk inside until he heard the sound of contorted metal from the railing. In a fraction of a second he turned on his heels to see Taekwoon gripping the railing with an indescribable force. Of course, he had forgotten there for a moment he also had these augmentations. Unlike Wonshik, he had only his underarms replaced, but lost a leg completely. 

“Stop being so stubborn and accept what you’ve become Wonshik. Don’t you ever think there was more about saving you? We never wanted you to become alike, because we know your enormous dislike for augmentations. The fact you’re still alive and breathing …” Taekwoon fumed from the railing before turning around with a murderous glare. 

Terrified Wonshik stuck to his place, solemnly to feel a wave of emotions wash over him. Taekwoon had never become furious with him before, only ever becoming this when a loved one was endangered or threatened. More seconds ticked by until Taekwoon’s glare wavered, averting his eyes. Crestfallen Wonshik sank to the floor, leaning against the cold, solid glass next to their balcony door. Maybe Taekwoon was right. He should accept what he’s become. If it wasn’t for these they wouldn’t even be together anymore. Wonshik more than likely wouldn’t be around if they didn’t bring him back in. 

“Y-You’re right,” Wonshik stammered, glancing up, seeing Taekwoon had calmed down again, regaining his normal, stoic presence, “I wouldn’t be here without these or the retinal prosthesis.”

“Let’s get inside,” Taekwoon said, turning away from the barrier, striding back inside, leaving the darkness outside, to step into luminescence. Wonshik swiftly crawled back on his feet, entering the warmth again, hearing the door shut behind them. 

“You should get some sleep.”

“You didn’t finish. Why am I still alive and breathing?” Wonshik earnestly questioned, eyes expectantly following Taekwoon who was about to walk out of the room, into the so-called study area. The older man stopped in his tracks, turning around. 

“You know why. Everything we did before we became… this. Don’t you remember? As far as I know they didn’t wipe your memory,” Taekwoon mumbled the last part.  
“They didn’t, because all the memories I have are preserved in my authentic, organic braincells,” Wonshik snorted, trying to make lift their spirits again after their argument. Taekwoon shook his head while glancing over to the other man, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “Come here and kiss me.” 

The bold statement of the silver-haired made his legs work on his own instead, crossing the room. Before either one of them registered properly what had been going on, their lips were touching. Taekwoon’s hands had found their way to Wonshik’s cheeks, helping him tilt his head in the right angle for both of them. Wonshik’s hands were finding its way to rest on Taekwoon’s exposed hipbones, noticing the shiver running over his torso right away. Their chaste kiss didn’t last for long, but enough for both of them to feel, for a brief moment, more human than they are currently.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Deus Ex is a video-game series running for years now. This fiction has taking the global idea from the latest two games, that being Deus Ex: Human Revolution & Deus Ex: Mankind Divided (sadly HR I couldn't finish because I am a terrible stealth gamer and lost my patience, Mankind Divided I probably will get around the Christmas season I think, especially now that I have become better in these type of games).  
> If you're interested in more I recommend checking out the game trailers or gameplay. 
> 
> 2\. As you guessed it, they are basically turning into cyborgs of some kind. I went with specifics of the augmentations (or cyborg parts) used in the Deus Ex universe because they just sound awesome.  
> If you want to see kind of how Wonshik's arms would look like, check the following link. (Minus the eye thing there because that's because Adam Jensen is a goddamn badass who can pop sunglasses like that).  
> [ Cyborg arms ](http://i.onionstatic.com/avclub/5389/42/16x9/960.jpg)
> 
> 3\. For world building with the "high" and "low" parts.  
> I recommend you checking out these links, that will lead to pictures and articles with pictures showing you more or less how you can interpret the world.  
> 1: [Article on Deus Ex ](http://gameranx.com/updates/id/67672/article/deus-ex-wants-you-to-see-the-world-of-2029/)  
> 2: [Height of cities](http://i.imgur.com/EOaDLUF.jpg)  
> 3: [How some of the lower city parts could be like](https://www.windowscentral.com/sites/wpcentral.com/files/styles/larger/public/field/image/2015/04/dawn-engine-deus-ex.jpg?itok=jdfTTGRD)
> 
> 4\. If you have more questions, please feel free to ask!  
> Only question I won't answer is: "Will you continue this?" because I am not sure I will. Personally I once wrote a long outline of a story in this AU with Hakyeon, Hongbin, Jaehwan and Sanghyuk having very specific roles already, but I am a perfectionist.


End file.
